Divum Artifici
PENDING CREATOR'S APPROVAL OF WRITE UP / WIP Creator: Asora Race is OPEN (Position of Mother is restricted.) History The fire Divum has been around since the beginning of the dawn of the dragons, as well as their conflict with them. As dragons evolved in the world and becamed varied in type the Divums became frustrated and angry with their inability to keep up with them. They pleaded with the gods to become as diverse. The Divum found their wish was granted when the newer generations of them were born with other elements instead of fire: water, earth, and wind. Further breeding finds some Divum have reduced powers concerning their elements. These Divum were limited to a single aspect of an element thanks to two elements combining and clashing: A misting of water, the smoke of fire, steam of wind, or even earth dust. Like many things, the price of power not originally your own did not come cheap. In exchange for the help of the gods, the annointed mother would fall into a sleep during the time of the New Moon and all of her ilk would weaken without her. Decades passed and battle and arguments continued. It wasn't until a Divum of ice walked up to the elder dragon leader and made amends, that a promise of peace among the Divum and the dragons began. Soon after, the Divum were rarely seen, and fell into myth not long after. Appearance Divum are mainly large birds in looks, the colors of their feathers will hint at what element they are attuned to. Culture Feuding States The battle against dragons had been over but new internal struggle had arisen. With multiple elements and the fact that they are so easily harmed by those bearing their opposite, ire had spread between many of the Divum and infighting is not uncommon. The Mother The leader of the race is called the "mother". It will always be female and she is exceptionally gifted and cursed. Each New Moon she will fall into a vulnerable cold sleep for three nights until the moon appears in the sky again. While she is out the Divums are weakened altogether. This process is revered among the Divum as a rebirth. At the end of the Mother's life cycle she will feel her death coming and appoint another to be the next. The process of transfering her gifts and power will use up the last of her strength. Should the mother die before appointing another, the Divums will have to quest to get the gods to appoint a new one for them. Ideally these will be gods bearing elemental strengths. Strengths, Weaknesses, and Abilities Strengths *Resistant to dragon's breath **Less resistant to breath containing their opposite element. *Divum can be healed using their element. **Must be naturally occuring (not magic-produced) Weaknesses *They can be harmed by typical methods. *Opposite element will bring harm. Abilities During the Full moon a Divum's tears will have healing properties that can heal up to the most life threatening of wounds. *Does not work on other Divum *Does not work on the dead (including zombies, vampires, liches, etc.) *Definitely does not work on dragons. Their tears empowered can severely injure a dragon. It is caustic. Divum, like many races, can appear as humans / winged humanoids / avian anthros. This is a learned ability perfected over time and at best the Divum can nit pick which part of them to change (turning their hands to talons, for instance). When young and learning they can only be completely either their natural form or completely human in appearance. Notes Age Divums measure their age by moon cycles to the New moon. They live up to 100 years. [You should place the year age in the age spot on profiles as that goes by years!] Misconception when scholars didn't realize this lead to lore stating their longevity. Weight Height Diet Divums feed on their element, but have been known to eat meat and fruit. Breeding They reach sexual maturity at 38 years. Divum have been known to breed as their true forms or humanoid alterations. If eggs are laid the Divum have to devote a lot of their time and energy to guarding and nurturing the egg until it hatches, however if pregnant as a humanoid, the female Divum will not be able to change her form until the child is born. They are capable of producing a maximum of three at any breeding. Interracial Breeding Divum can mate with other races but there may be a more difficult strain on the female of the pairing. This is mainly because of the result of the child. Divums are grown with their element, so if the child to be is a fire divum then the bearing mother will suffer from the fire kindling inside her if she is not someone who is that intwined with the fire element. Cross Breeding Mixing between elements of Divum can pose problems as well as the child is not immune to the dangers of its opposite. A fire child growing within the belly of a water mother will possibly lead to the death of the child. Because of this most Divum plan their child bearing out to minimize the dangers. Those born of cross elements are nearly always born by egg. There is a slim chance of the combining elements to clash in the making of the child and this is where the variations of ice, mist, steam, smoke, and dust come from. The Divum with these elements are very limited because of this clash, stuck with only the phase of an element as it appears in nature when they do. Mist is made when the wind blows the water. Fire burning the ground reveals smoke. Wind pushing loose sand/dirt creates dust. Wind blowing the water cold will creat ice, fire boiling the water will create steam. If an ice, mist, steam, smoke, or dust Divum breeds the resulting child will depend on the mate. If the mate is a "normal" Divum there is strong be a chance that the mate will "correct" the genes and the child will be a normal Divum. An Ice divum and water divum may create a water divum. If the mate is another abnormal there is even less of a chance their child will be normal. There is no further break down past ice mist steam smoke or dust. Category:Races